Blondie At The Bar
by Beck-dono
Summary: Just a simple AkuRoku fic. Axel has lost his memory and meets Roxas again by chance. Things get a little...weird. Yeah yaoi, slash Axel/Roxas and all that fun. Axel POV, but its pretty much crap.


Hey everyone, no I'm not dead. Its junior year and its been a bitch. For those of you reading my Loveless story chapter almost done so don't fucking kill me D: Yeah so I wanna get back into kingdom hearts, so I wrote this short thingy here. While listening to 3OH!3 and I got this ideaer. Yeaaaaaah hope you like it. In Axel's POV.

Disclaimer: Don't make me cry, I don't own anything sirs and ma'ams.

Blondie At The Bar

I laughed loudly while entering the backdoors of the club with Demyx. "Hey Axel are you working tonight?" Yelled a very buff man. I shook my head, "No way in hell man! Worked that shit last night and my hands are still burning!" Straining my voice to reach above the music. Demyx looked around and gasped. He grabbed my arm and shook me violently, "What the fuck is it Demy?" Stupid dumbass, he gets excited so easily..

I saw him point his finger, indicating a man the blue gray hair covering one eye. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go fucking talk to him already." God what a pussy, I shoved him in the direction he was pointing. He looked back at me mortified. I grinned and shrugged. He looked pretty upset, but s'okay he'll get drunk and thank me for gettin' him laid.

Leaning against the bar I ordered a beer. I can already tell I'm gonna get wasted tonight. I chuckled, then began scoping out the club for my meal tonight. Annnnnnnd…Bingo. My eyes stayed glued to this blonde sipping this bright ass drink. A defiant homo and just my luck probably a bottom. "Fan-fucking-tastic." I downed my beer and sexfied my hair, then set off toward the cutie pie.

I leaned against the bar, "Hey there, lemme buy you a drink." I flashed a smile. He turned toward me, immediately I noticed his deep blue eyes and they seemed somewhat familiar. But I just shook that off, "Knock yourself out." His voice was smooth and for some reason rang something in the back of my mind. I motioned to the bar tender and he nodded. I put more charm into my smile, "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" He seemed to be annoyed. Shit.

"That's nice." He took his drink for the bar tender. I stared in marvel, such small hands, not to mention he was pretty pale. But I can't talk I was the palest shit for miles around. "Hey thanks, see ya'." He rose gracefully from his seat, while I took a peek at his ass. Yummy. "Ah, don't you wanna stay and talk? Besides, the nights still young." I could practically feel my date rape smile form on my face.

It seemed he saw it too because of what he said next, "Listen, I have no interest in sleeping with you." He turned toward the door. I stared shocked, it had been a long ass time since someone said no to me. I smirked, this is gonna be fun. I grabbed him by his forearm, "Just wait a sec, have one more drink with me." He gave a puppy like smile. I smirked on the inside when I saw his hesitation. "Please? I don't bite." I said grinning.

His eyes looked away, "Fine. Just one more." He turned fully around. I could barley make out his graceful and fine features in the dim light. I grabbed his hand, my eyes widened as a memory came rushing back. Someone in bed next to me laughing, stroking my hair and holding my hand. "Hey, you alright?" I blinked, "Ah, yeah. Fine…Come on." I lead him in the direction of a booth. We sat down and I released his hand, regrettably though. What? He had really soft hands, unlike my calloused ones.

We sat in silence till I opened my big ass mouth, "I said I don't bite, don't be so uneasy." I grinned at him. He frowned at me, cute, "That's not it, its…" He shut that full mouth of his. Such pretty lips, I stared at them, "What? You got a boyfriend waiting for you at home?" I chuckled. He looked shocked and mad at the same time, "No you idiot! That's yo-!" He abruptly shut his mouth and looked away. I cocked my head to side leaning forward, "You? You mean me? What about me?" Curiosity filled my being.

"Its nothing. I knew this was a bad idea…" He bit the nail on his thumb. "That's a cute little habit you have there blondie." I grinned, but it was wiped away by his shocked look. Could this guy have any more faces I wonder? "You, you called me blondie." He leaned forward, "Axel?" His eyes looked desperate but sad too. I blinked, "Yeah?" He let out a sigh and stood up. "I'm leaving, sorry we couldn't share a drink. Another time maybe, see ya'." He turned and left.

"Hey! Wait a-damn!" I got up and ran over to Demyx on the dance floor. "Hey Demy I'm bailing! Find another ride!" He looked at me. "What? I can't hear you! Oh! Guess what I found out that guys name! Its so exotic-!" I growled, "I don't give a shit man! Find! Another! Ride! Dumbass!" His face fell, making me smirk. "Ax-Axel no, wait, I,!" "Bye Demy!" I ran off the dance floor, leaving behind a distressed dirty blonde. I looked around, I could see my breath in the cold winter air. I fucking hate the winter. Its too damn cold.

I spotted the blondie getting onto a bus. "Shit." I ran over to my bike, no not a lame ass peddle bike, a Harley. Bitches. I grinned seeing the flames adoring it all over, "Ah, you always make me feel better Roxy." I jumped onto it and started it up. I kicked it into gear and drove after that bus. That blonde seemed so damn familiar. Not to mention that freaky ass flashback. I shivered, "Fuuuuck this cold!" I glared as I chased after the bus.

About twenty minutes into my epic bus chase the blonde got off and walked into an apartment building. I let out a huge sigh, "Finally!" I pulled into a vacant parking lot and got off my bike. Running I dashed into the building, efficiently running into a potted plant. "Jesus Christ! Who the hell puts a plant in front of the fucking door!" I glared at it and rubbed my shin. The guy at the front desk looked less than pleased. I jogged up to the counter, "Hey I'm here to see myyyyyyy, my, shit…Oh! My friend! Yeah him. He's expectin' me." I smiled.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes…well what's your "friends" name?" Dammt this had to be the night everyone's bullshit detectors were on. "Er, well it's…" Another weird ass flash back took over my mind. Someone pouting, such pretty lips, "Don't call me Roxy! God, its Roxas, not your fagtastic Roxy." Said a familiar voice, then I heard my own laughter. I blinked, "Roxas! Yeah that's his name." I nodded, it felt like that blonde would have a name like that. The guy nodded and gave me a key.

I ran into the elevator, "Holy shit…have I been here before?" I looked around. Creepy ass shit man. I stepped out and jogged up to the door. Wait. How the hell did I know which floor it was on? And what's with these weird ass flash backs? Whatever, I'll worry about it later.

Quietly I opened the door and shut it softly behind me. Fuck I could get in a shitload of trouble if this dude calls the cops. I looked around, it was so freaky everything felt and looked so damn familiar. I looked at a picture on this dresser thing, it was a really retarded looking piece of furniture. I really wanted to burn it.

I gasped, "That's me…" It was picture of that blonde and me at the beach. I backed up, holy fuck…what if this guy was like a killer stalker or something? No then why would I be smiling in the photo? Fuck this is all getting too fucking weird. I backed up hitting the coffee table, making a cup roll to the ground. "Who's there?" Damn that kid and his sensitive ears! In panic I hid under the table. God, I'm a dumbass.

I saw his cute little feet enter the room. Wait, the fuck? Something must be wrong with me if I think feet are cute. "Axel." I flinched, his voice was so stern and it made me want to piss myself. "What the hell are you doing under the table?" I knew it. I was busted, goodbye boys, friends, sex and most of all fire.

I crawled out, "Ahem…well, uh…Surprise! You just won this, um, lighter!" I dug my lighter out my pocket and held it up like a prize. He just stared at me, "What the hell are you doing here?" He crossed his arms and cocked his hip. Could his stance get less masculine? "Uhm, I, ya' see its…Why do you have a picture of me?" Yeah I turned it around. Jokes on you blondie. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah found you out didn't I?" I smirked pointing.

His eyes turned sharp and he glared at me. "Okay you want the truth you fucking douce? Fine! You're my lover and we've been lovers since we were like in high school. Last year you left to get cigarettes, you said it only take a second, but then you fucking disappear into thin air! Oh no that's not all! Two months ago I finally found you after all this time and you're out hitting on boys! I mean for fuck's sake Axel!" He put his face in his hands. I frowned, "Wha-?" Then suddenly millions upon billions of memories began flooding my mind. I saw everything the reason I disappeared and why I couldn't remember. I gasped, "Roxas! Oh Roxy baby, I'm sorry! Fuck, I'm so sorry!" I pulled him into my arms. He glared up at me, "Sorry? You mother fucker sorry isn't enough for the hell you put me through!" He shoved me away.

I smiled sadly and excitedly, "Yeah I know but let me explain." I grabbed his shoulders, "Listen I did go out four cigs, but when I was coming back I got into a accident with this semi or something. I got taken to the hospital and they fixed me up but I couldn't remember anything! The only reason I knew who I was, was because I had my wallet with me! You get it?" I looked at his face. He just stared blankly, "Bullshit." "what? Roxas don't be a dumbass!" I glared at the shorter boy. He glared back, "Do expect me to believe that? That you suddenly just magically remember! Fuck off Axel until I saw you again tonight I was perfectly fine with just moving on!" He face was flushed, I could tell he was gonna cry soon.

I yanked him into a forceful kiss, I felt him struggle underneath me. Weakly that is. I pressed my forehead against his, "Sorry babe, you were always so stubborn Roxy." I chuckled. His eyes had already welled up, "This isn't a dream right? You're not just making fun of me? This is you right Axel?" He looked me straight in the eyes. I grinned, "Good thing you got it memorized." He gasped and held me tight around my back. I felt his nails cling to me, "Easy kitty." I heard a sort of laugh-cry come from him.

"Axel never, ever leave me alone for this long again or I'll leave your ass! You were the one who said I was bound to you! Don't go back on your word, stupid." He sniffled into my chest. I kissed his hair, "Yeah I know. I missed you so much, don't you ever leave me either. I belong to you and you the same to me." I lifted him off the ground and walked into our bed room. I placed him on the bed and clicked the lights off. I climbed on top of him, "Wait, Axel what're you doin'?" He sniffled. I licked my lips, "Reacquiring my taste." I chuckled and tore off his shirt.

I heard him squeak, which caused me to laugh, "No, didn't I say earlier that I'm not gonna have sex with you?" He looked at me with a flush on his face. He stared for a while, "Axel?" He reached out to touch my face. I caught his hand and kissed my way up to his lips. Feverishly I attacked his mouth, I heard him gasp and moan underneath me. I disconnected our lips, "Too late. Already up." Next plan of attack, his neck.

Roxas squirmed beneath me, "St-stop Axel! How can I sleep with you after all the cheating you did?" That made me freeze. I stopped my actions, huffing and looked at his face. "What'd you say?" I leaned forward on my elbows, licking his nose. He laughed and smacked my face away glaring, "I saw you with all those other boys. Besides you might've caught something." He looked away. I blinked, thinking of something to say then it came to me, "I only had sex twice and sides' the second time was an accident." My hands ran over the zipper to his jeans. I could see his resolve shattering.

"You liar, I saw you with more than two boys." Uggggh, God he really would do anything to save his sweet ass. "Listen all those boys, when I was with them I couldn't get it up, cause of you. The first time was with this dude named Sora and he looked exactly like you! Only the hair was different. The second time I was drunk off my ass and didn't know what the hell I doing. I didn't catch anything prick. There! Now spread your damn legs!" I swear I ripped his zipper off. He glared, "Stop destroying my clothes! And who says I trust you anyway!" I looked into in eyes, giving the most convincing look ever. EVER.

My blonde was silent for a moment then, "Fine. Hurry up I so damn hot." He quickly kicked off the fabric blocking me from my prize. My eyes gleamed at his nude body, "Fucking awesome." I ran my hands down his sides. I felt him shiver, "Glad you still like it." He gave me a small smile. I gave him a large smirk, "Never stopped babe. Any condoms?" He shook his head, "Lube?" Another shake. I grinned, "Then we're going bareback baby!" I tore off my pants. He blushed firecly, "Wha-wait! No! Listen there's a drug store down the block!" "Not enough time! Open yourself to me!" I yelled. "A-A-Axel! Be reasonable! Wait no! Stop touching me there! Oh My God! No licking! Shit stop it! Ahhhnnn!"

-In The Morning :D-

I was panting and so was Roxas, the sheets were mused and all over the floor. I looked over at my lover, "Was it good for you?" My breath came out and raspy and ew. He smiled, amazing able to have enough breath to laugh. I rolled over and kissed his cheek, "I knew I missed someone, everyday felt so lonely." I kinda pouted and laid my head on his chest. He let out a satisfied sigh, "God, I can't believe you did it till morning. Hey," He paused.

And paused. And paused. And paused. And paused. And pau- "Roxas?" I felt his body jerk under my head. "Whutzzut?" I burst into laughter. I could tell he was frowning, "What time is it?" I snorted and lean over his small frame. "Like 6:34." I grunted when he sat up, forcing me to fall in his lap. "Fuck. I gotta go to work." He moved to leave but I held him down. "Axel I gotta go." He frowned, I pouted up at him, "Call in sick, sides," I pinned him beneath me, "Don't you wanna repeat performance?" I purred out.

He blushed and his got all blurry. Cha-ching. I chuckled and began on the task of reviving his little solider. He groaned, "I should really go to work…" He arched his back. I kissed his lip softly, "Later." He looked at my face and smiled sweetly, "Later, right." I grinned. With that I prepared to take him again. Who the hell knew the little blondie at the bar would hold my whole life. And heart.

End.

AWWWWWWWW AWAWAWWW RHJAOPDNFMF! Yeah I know it sucked, but I used it to get back into Akuroku, it worked. This was my first time writing a whole story in one person POV o0o Yeah it sucked. Because it sucked so bad you don't hafta review, unless you wanna. Might write like an Afterward fic to this one so if yoou liked this crappage look out for it. The Afterward will be called "Pyro Back In My Life" or something like that. DON'T STEAL MAH TITLE D8 Yeaaaaaah sssooo…yep.


End file.
